Red Barrels
Red Barrels Games is an independent video game company founded by Philippe Morin, David Chateauneuf and Hugo Dallaire. Red Barrels Games is located in Montreal, Canada. Founded by industry veterans from some of the biggest game franchises in history, including Prince of Persia, Assassin’s Creed, Splinter Cell and Uncharted, Red Barrels is primary focused on creating unforgettable single-player games. Outlast is the studio’s first title, a true survival-horror experience which aims to show that the most terrifying monsters of all come from the human mind. Members David Chateauneuf - Co-Founder After studying in art, media and technology, David went to the NAD Center. In 1999, he was hired by Ubisoft as a Level Designer. He quickly became a level design director and worked among others on Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, Assassin's Creed and Splinter Cell: Conviction. Then, after working 10 years at Ubisoft, David moved to EA and joined Hugo Dallaire and Philippe Morin. Together, they left their jobs and created the new video game company called Red Barrels. "Let's explode!!! " Philippe Morin - Co-Founder Holding a bachelor's degree in Cinema Studies, Philippe was hired by Ubisoft in 1998 as a Game Designer. Specializing in camera design, he worked among others on Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and Assassins' Creed. End of 2005, Philippe left for California and worked at Naughty Dog on Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, being responsible for cameras and AI. After the project, he returned to Montreal as a Creative Director at Ubisoft, then at EA. Today, Philippe is having a blast working at Red Barrels. Hugo Dallaire - Co-Founder Graduate of the NAD Center in 3D animation , Hugo begins his entry in the video game industry at Ubisoft in 1997 as a environmental artist. Promoted as an Artistic Director, he is successful with the first title of the series Splinter Cell. In 2004, Hugo has been hired by Electronic Arts Montreal with the mission of building a new studio and create a new intellectual property, which was Army of Two. Réjean Charpentier - Lead Programmer Réjean first tasted game programming at the age of 17 when he taught himself C++ and created his own chess game, complete with 3D graphics, competitive AI and network connectivity. He was hooked and had no hesitation in pursuing a degree in Computer Engineering. After some great internships at Ubisoft, Microsoft and Electronic Arts, he returned to EA upon graduating where he contributed to projects such as Skate It and the Army of Two franchise. He then moved on to THQ for a while before joining his past colleagues at Red Barrels. Alexandre Sabourin - Senior Technical Artist Early in his life, Alexandre had a passion for game development. He started by working on mods for ID Software's games with a group of friend. He then decided to take it a step further by going to the NAD center where he graduated in 2006. After almost 12 years of trial, errors and dreams, Alexandre released his first title at Ubisoft, Splinter Cell: Conviction, where he was working as a modeller and level artist. After working on Thief4 as a technical artist at Eidos, he joined Red Barrels bringing back the original game development feelings he felt earlier in life! Marc-Antoine Senecal - Character Modeler Video games have always been on Marc-Antoine's mind as soon as he swallowed his first mushroom in Mario Bros. His special attention to video games character design, combined with a love of art and drawing, led him to the NAD center in Montreal, where he graduated in 2006. Marc- Antoine went on to work at Ubisoft on the Prince of Persia and Assassin's Creed franchises as a character modeler . He later worked at Warner Brothers Games in Montreal before attempting to experience game development in a new way by joining Red Barrels. Stefan Petryna - Senior Animator After surviving the depths of planet Zebe's and traversing the sprawling fields of Hyrule; building immersive game-worlds and creating their Hero's became Stefan's childhood dream. In 2007, after having graduated from Seneca College, and a small time spent doing contract work, the opportunity to enter the games industry professionally arose, and the dream started to become a reality. After 5 1/2 years of honing his AAA development chops at Ubisoft, Stefan joined Red Barrels to earn his development stripes and pursue the dream. Jamie Helman - Senior Animator A former student of 2D Animation at Sheridan, Jamie found his love for game animation (and the city of Montreal) when he joined Ubisoft in 1998. After working on several early N64/PS1 titles, and spending a few years in film and VFX, he was called aboard EA Montreal. There he worked on such titles as Army of Two, and Dead Space 2. Jamie comes to Red Barrels from the former THQ Montreal studio, where he contributed to the unpublished Warhammer 40K MMO, and was lead animator in the development of 2 other unreleased titles. Patrice Côté - Senior Artist Patrice started to play video games at the age of 7 on the NES platform. He was always curious on how the developers could build the environments from nothing. Being passionate by art, photography, architecture and design, he started to work at Ubisoft in 2003. After few years and 3 Splinter Cell titles (Chaos Theory, Double Agent and Conviction), he was hired by Eidos Montreal to work on Thief4. After 10 years as shader and texture artist, he joined Red Barrels as an environment artist. Francis Brus - Senior SoundGuy After spending his entire childhood making as much noise as humanly possible, Francis decided to take his obsession for sound to the next level and enrolled at Musitechnic. Now, with over 12 years of contributing to all aspects of sound design, for companies like Behaviour, Eidos Montreal, THQ and Ubisoft, he is extremely happy to have joined the Red Barrels team and is now hell bent on creating the scariest, most intense soundscapes he possibly can. Mathieu Gauthier - Senior Rendering Programmer Like most of his co-workers, Mat was practically raised by his NES console. After exhausting all the possibilities offered by QuickBasic and mode 13h/X during his childhood, he went on to complete a MSc in computer science with a specialization in computer graphics, publishing papers in geometry processing. He joined in gaming industry in 2009 working at EA on the Army of Two franchise. From there he moved on to THQ where he acted as rendering lead on an undisclosed project, to ultimately end up at Ubisoft where he worked on Watch_Dogs. Anne Gibeault - Producer Ready for a change in her carrer, Anne Gibeault went back to school at the NAD centre in 2002. Her diploma in hands, she started working at Digital Fiction (YuYu Hakusho), then at Ubisoft, on games such as Prince of Persia, Splinter Cell, King Kong: the Game, Farc Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. She started as a 3D animator, but her past management experience led her to rapidily take the roles of Production Manager, Associate Producer and Producer. Games External links *Official Website es:Red Barrels Games ru:Red Barrels fr:Red Barrels Games Category:Outlast Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Game Developers